


Stress Days

by ThiriumBucketChallenge



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Future, Maybe - Freeform, Power Outage, takes place in the future, world ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiriumBucketChallenge/pseuds/ThiriumBucketChallenge
Summary: Wandering the abandoned building, you took notice of a light from a phone on the table.Stepping carefully over what you assume to be rubble and simply just trash, you take the phone and play the first audio clip it was set to. The phone was locked into this app. There's no changing it.A man's voice comes through the audio."Today is January 12, 2039. I am recording my voice to authorize that I am a human."





	1. Chapter 1

As he took in the view from the twentieth floor, the lights briefly dimmed for a moment, then went out all over the city. The lights scintillated for a few moments, flickering before they faded out row by row like dropping fireflies — they never lit back up. The sun was setting, the sky a soft, red-purple hue.

He already heard a familar ting from his phone, a message from one of, if not his closest friend. He didn't look at his (almost ancient) phone, however, he only gazed into the night sky. Red LEDs of what seemed to be a helicopter or airplane flicked near the high, shadow-like clouds for a moment, but it faded out as it flew away.

Focusing his gaze on the sky, he didn't attempt to look away until his eyes hurt from his lack of blinking. Once he glanced away and looked at his phone, he noted a multitude of messages streaming in to his phone. No noises came from his phone, but notifications were pushed down by newer ones by a few seconds.

These new messages were blank, by seperate, different numbers that he didn't know who they belonged to. The most he did was take his phone and block contact with these new, unknown numbers, then looked over the message by his friend. 

_Lori - 5:32 PM: Hey. Have you been getting weird messages, too?_

_Me - 5:32 PM: yeah._

__

It took her a moment to respond. He took one final glance out his window at this chance.

__

_Lori - 5:34 PM: They started since the cities' lights went out._

_Lori - 5:34 PM: All of the major cities electricity are out. Not just ours._

_Me - 5:35 PM: Wow._

_Lori - 5:35 PM: I know. It's all over the news now._

__

He wanted to see that.. helicopter again. It sounded like a helicopter.

__

_Me - 5:36 PM: is there any way to get the electricity back?_

_Lori - 5:37 PM: I don't know._

_Me - 5:37 PM: ok. I'll be right back._

_Lori - 5:38 PM: Okay. Don't try anything stupid._

_Me - 5:38 PM: i can't promise that i won't._

__

Eyes flicking up from his phone, he switched the current app to his voice recording app.

"Today is January 12, 2039. I am recording my voice to authorize that I am a human." He paused for a second, trying to find out what to say next.

"I don't know what's really happening, but I will record what I see and is going on in case it's dangerous."


	2. Chapter 2

He cleared his throat, to keep his voice audible and calm sounding.

"Electricity is out in all known major cities so far. I don't know about other, smaller cities. I heard a helicopter with red light above my apartment. This is probably one of the government's helicopters, but it might be a different country's helicopter, or a personal one."

Pausing for a second to determine his words, he furrowed his brow at the 'ting' of a new—blank—message.

"My name is Ivan Gorelov. I am in contact with Laura Williams. She has been my friend since elementary school. Blank messages have been sent to Laura and me by random numbers that we don't know of." He tapped the screen to temporarily stop the recording, and moved to block the number that sent the blank message. Once that was finished, he continued his recording as he wandered through the apartment, glancing at his roommate's cat before leaving the room. "This might be a hacking attack from a group, or two seperate entities coincidentally—or not— attacking power systems and people's phone numbers." He let out a soft breath through his nose.

"I have been aware of technology's advances. People are able to create synthetic robot voices that sound exactly like humans. I just hope with this evidence that I won't be seen as a robot with a script." He furrowed his brow once he heard a yell in the distance. He was nearing the exit of the building and people were yelling outside.

A portly man yelled a string of curses, a woman nervously held a crying baby while the other woman beside her tried to comfort it, a teenager started yelling at a well-dressed man that already seemed in distress. This just did not look good.

It nearly sounded like what one would hear at an exciting theme park ride. But, instead of exuberant squeals, it's full of terrified screeches and loud yelling. There's clearly distress and fear plastered in the voices.

He almost forgot to stop the recording, but he did, slipping his phone into his pocket. He didn't have any single idea where to go, and frankl— from the person that shoved into him, he bumped against the hard, concrete wall of the building he just came out of. It didn't feel good, but he really didn't want to power through this complex crowd like _whoever_ that was. 

Ivan just pushed his way into a small, but crowded store. He shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling his thin, smooth phone with his left hand. It was hard to see around. but people were still there. Many were using flashlights or their phone lights.

Glancing out the window, he saw the same red LEDs high up in the air, along with the towering sound of another helicopter nearby. Occasionally, lights that people held glared off of the window.

Taking out his phone, he recorded this new data. A helicopter near the mall. It may have been the same one that went by his apartment, though he doubted it.

A warning rung through that the store will close soon due to the power outage. He only had five minutes.


End file.
